


The Night of The Trial

by LittleSlutEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con, mabey non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlutEren/pseuds/LittleSlutEren
Summary: Based on the Tumblr ask"Ok but Erwin sneaking into Eren's cell the night after he got beat up in court by Levi, and because Eren is still slightly bruised, Erwin uses the opportunity to slam his enormous cock into Erens puckered little asshole until he's screaming loud enough to wake up Captain Levi, who comes down to help Erwin finish him"





	The Night of The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at three am when i had no more will forgive its mistakes.

“Commander Smith?” Eren says, a question to the figure standing just outside his cell. It looks like the commander, his silhouette to large to be anyone elce. Eren gets no response so he tries again.

“Commander Smith is that you? What are you doing down here? Did you send the guards away?”

Eren doesn’t get an answer. The figure moves quietly, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He trusts The Commander so Eren doesn’t get nervous untill he turns around and locks the door. A final decision.

“I….” Eren starts, sure his luck has run dry. “Did they decide to give me to the MP? Is that why your hear?”

“No Eren” the figure grumbles, it is Commander Smith. He doesn’t say anything else, but sits on Eren’s cot. He is invading Eren’s space, a little to close. Eren is chained down so even though he tried to move, to give the Commander more room, there was no leeway.

There is silence for a moment, than The Commander says, almost in a whisper, “I only need you to be honest with me Eren” he leans in close to Eren, trapping him against the cell wall. “Can you do that for me?”

Eren nods, his throat closing up. The Commander smirks.

“Are you a virgin Eren?”

Eren is frozen, his mouth stuttering in shock.

“I…I I’m….Sir?”

“You promised me you would be honest, didn’t you Eren” Erwin says, his hand making it’s way closer to Eren’s leg on the cot. He runs his hand up from the knee, stopping to run his fingers over the boy’s hip. Teasing the exposed flesh above Eren’s waistband with the pad of his thumb.

“Don’t lie to me now. I dislike being lied to”

“….. yes” Eren managed. Quiet and whispered.

“Yes what Eren.” Erwin said, not bothering to watch his volume now but close all the same. His hand moving up, now flat on Eren’s stomach.

“Yes I am a virgin”

Erwin hummed. “Good. I like virgins.” He slid his hand higher, spread out like it was it spanned Eren’s entire chest, firmly reminding both of their size difference.

Eren didn’t know what to do. He should fight. Struggle against what he knew was coming and do whatever was in his power to stop it. He was a titan after all. But this was the man who not only saved him, but was saving humanity.

“I know what your thinking” Erwin said, low in his ear.“You can say no right now, and I’ll leave. Take my business elsewhere, maybe to your little blond friend. The one who spoke so highly of your abilities. He would look perfect broken on my cock”

“No!” Eren yelled. “Don’t touch him!”

Erwin laughed. “So you want me to fuck you than? Tell me you want it.”

Eren hung his head. How much would this man take from him….how much pride. “I……”

“You what Eren?” Erwin put an arm around Eren’s waist, pulling him close, his other grabbing the boys jaw in a painful grip.

“I want you to fuck me”

Erwin smiled. “Good.” 

The commander striped him fast, removing his clothes without even unlocking the shackles. Leaving behind only the shredded remains of his Eren’s shirt, hanging on by part of a sleeve. It mocked modesty in front of the fully dressed Commander. 

Erwin stood to admire his handiwork, looking down at Eren shivering. The boys legs pressed together, tears threatening to escape as he looked anywhere but at the commander. A pair of perfectly rosy nipples stood out against the the creamy tan skin, only marred by a scattering of hair around his cock. Erwin commanded him to rub them, and Eren did so. Terrified at what the commander might do to his friend. 

Eren had never played with his nipples of his own volition and thought that under a better circumstance he might enjoy it. Lost in the motions of acute pleasure he did his best not to think about, eyes pressed shut, half to keep in the tears and half to stop himself from seeing what the jingle of The Commanders belt buckle had exposed.

He jumped when The Commander grabbed him, and reached for the rough hand on his stomach out of instinct. His eyes snapping up to look at Erwin, now standing over Eren with on knee on the bed. 

“Ah what beautiful eyes you have” The Commander said, digging his nails into his soft stomach. Eren said nothing, but whimpered. Erwin continued “I am going to make you cum tonight Eren. I won’t touch your cock. Your going to cum like a girl, with me inside of you.”

Eren cried now, not able to hold it back any longer. Erwin moved up, slotting himself between the boys legs and pressing his cock against Eren’s stomach as he licked the tears from Eren’s face. 

“Such beautiful eyes” He whispered into the skin of Eren’s cheek. Hands tightening around his stomach, pulling his hips up until Eren could feel the hardness of Erwin’s cock pressed against the cheeks of his ass. 

Eren’s sobs grew louder. “Do you…..oil…..I…..please Commander!” Chest heaving too much to make a get out a proper sentence. He was angry, his eyes showed that behind his tears, the tell tail Jeager rage that he was so well known for in school. Erwin was going to fuck that out of him. 

With a chuckle and a soft no, Erwin pushed in. 

The cells of the survey corpse headquarters never got much traffic. An upside of Levi’s chambers being only one floor above. Now that they had Jeager, he supposed his placement would be more practical. In the day since they brought him in it had been remarkably quiet. But now Levi could swear he heard moaning coming from the cells he was supposed to be keeping an eye on. 

The rhythmic cry’s men only made when being fucked traveling up into the floors above. Levi scoffed, he should have figured that little shit would take it up the ass. Chained up in a cell masturbating to the thought of having a real man dominate him. Well if Eren could fuck himself to the thought down there, Levi figured he could jack off to it up here. 

He had his pants mostly unbuckled when he heard a deeper voice chime in next to Eren’s. A deeper voice Levi knew had to be the only other man fucked up enough to want to cum in that brat’s ass. And that definitely warranted an investigation. 

Levi got down there just in time too see Eren cum for the second time. His legs pushed back to his ears by Erwin’s hands, the full body shudders when Erwin thrust in, the swell of his stomach from a cock too big for his body tearing up his insides. It truly was a beautiful site. 

His back arched as he came, shoving himself further onto Erwin’s cock. His voice cracked as he screamed a litany of shameful praises, begging for more, begging for cum.

“I told you I would make you cum, I’ve turned you into the prettiest little whore haven’t I? Say it.” 

And Eren did. 

“I’m going to cum in you Eren, paint your insides white and filthy.” His words were accompanied by thrusts. Eren responded in some way, garbled by pleasure, his words cut by moans and cry’s. 

Levi waited until Erwin pulled out, leaving a string of cum dribbling out of Eren’s abused hole, before making a comment. 

“I knew Humanities Last Hope would love it up the ass, but I’d hoped I’d be the one to show him” 

Eren curled in on himself, ashamed at being caught. But Erwin laughed, moving over a bit on the cot to make room for Levi. “You were too slow, but there still a chance. I haven’t completely broken him yet, theirs still something for you too fuck.” 

“You’re saying that monster of a dick didn’t kill him? It surely did something” Sliding onto the bed Levi could see what Erwin had done. The pink cum dribbling out of Eren’s ass, the hand shaped bruises on the boys neck and hips layered on top of the ones Levi gave him at the trial. The mess that was his face, tears and snot mixing with the steaming blood from a scratch Erwin must have made with a finger nail. 

“He is convenient” Levi commented. “We could do almost anything to this boy, and it would heal just as fast.” 

Erwin smiled, “Have at him.”

Erwin preferred Eren on his back, to look into his eyes and lick the tears from his cheeks as he begged. Levi wanted him differently. His ass in the air, thighs trembling as Levi pushed in. Running his fingers through the dribble of cum Erwin had left behind. 

Eren let out a cry, it was a painful position for him, his arms were still chained to the wall and being on his stomach twisted them behind him so far he was sure he heard something pop. 

Levi was rougher too, what he missed in size he made up for in power. Slamming into Eren so rough his head bounced off the wall. He heard Erwin chuckle above him. 

“He’s regenerative not immortal, you must give his body some leeway.” 

Levi did not. And despite the pain and humiliation of this position Eren found himself falling into the same pleasure state Erwins cock had brought him to. Grinding back onto Levi and letting out sweet little cries as the cock hit inside him perfectly. 

The longer he stays this way, as his arms go numb and his head begins to steam from the trauma, the more he enjoys it. Letting out a scream as he cums for the third time, loosing himself in the pleasure of getting fucked. 

He’s pulled back and twisted in such a way that Erwin can get his cock into the boys mouth. Pushing the copper and salt onto his tongue with surprising ease. 

Eren cum’s again, caught between pleasure and pain. The grunts of his superiors above him. Spattered on the thin sheets of his cot, Eren truly looses himself


End file.
